we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Wakey Wakey
'''Wakey Wakey '''is the introductory story quest for Sally Boyle, taking place entirely within her home in St. George's Holm. Background Long before she bumped into Arthur in the alleyway behind the old Printing Shop, Sally was busy dealing with issues of her own. It all started one day when she was in her lab trying to make the next batch of Blackberry Joy... Required/Recommended Items Nothing additional is needed to beat this quest. Walkthrough Answer the Intercom From Sally's lab, make your way to the front door of her shop. Use her personal keycard to open the door separating her office/lobby from the laboratory, then interact with the intercom. On the other side of the door is Spud Murphy, one of Sally's clients for Blackberry and a Joy junkie. He is experiencing withdrawal from the Blackberry, and desperately hails Sally, begging her to give him some. She reveals that the next batch is incomplete and promptly hangs up on him. You'll then walk away to trigger the next part. Answer the Door After hearing some strange banging, Sally walks back to her office just in time for Spud to kick down her door in a cutscene. Sally attempts to stop him, but fails, being overpowered and knocked out for a bit. Grab Your Emergency Kit When she comes to, you'll need to grab her emergency kit, which is a red-colored cubicle in her laboratory that has a single Knockout Syringe. Stop Spud From her lab, head upstairs via the backdoor and then up the spiral staircase. Reach the top floor, and then once you're near the door to her bedroom, you'll enter a cutscene where Sally discovers Spud in a freakout moment. Rather than finding the supposedly-hidden away Blackberry Joy, Spud instead finds Gwen Boyle, Sally's infant daughter and the first child having been born in Wellington Wells in many years. Spud is in disbelief, and believes he's seeing an illusion of a strange rat. Before he can come to a definite idea, Sally walks up behind him and jabs him with the needle, saving Gwen and knocking out the druggie. Drop Spud in the Alley Trash Bin Carry the knocked-out joy junkie down the stairs, unlock the back door, and place him inside the garbage can immediately to the right of the back door. Calm Gwen Head back upstairs to the infant and cradle her to calm her down. Make Filtered Water Inside Sally's kitchen on the second floor of her flat you'll see a canteen lying on top of one of the kitchen counters. Pick it up, then fill it up with Joy-tainted tap water from the adjacent sink. Then, take the tap water-filled canteen and place it within Sally's personal water filter station to remove the joy, thus giving her pure water. Craft or Pick Up a Nappy There are two ways to complete the objective. You can either scour Sally's apartment for the necessary cloth scrap and duct tape needed to make a single nappy, or you can collect the pre-made nappy that's down in Sally's lab, for whatever reason. Change Gwen After acquiring a nappy, head to Gwen and change her diaper. Answer the Blower Walk over to the Blower, which is right next to the door separating Sally's lab from her personal desk station up front, and collect the message. What's Wrong With Your Lab? Turn around and inspect the lab to see what the problem is. Answer the Door Again Head back to the front door and open it to enter a cutscene with a member of the Constabulary. The Constable was responding to the earlier raucous that Spud caused, and wanted to know what was going on, believing the whole incident to be rather suspicious. Sally lies to him and says that she broke down her door due to forgetting her keys. The Bobby, not believing her, wants to take her back to the station for questioning, but Sally says she has to get back to making her Blackberry for the officer and his coworkers. Realizing who she was, the Bobby apologizes and backs off, offering to call a friend of his who could fix up the damaged door. Sally declines the offer, and heads back to work. It's the Door Again Get Some Milk From the Fridge Go to the second floor and inspect the fridge. Sally will see that Spud has destroyed all the milk she had stored, creating a crisis as Gwen needs it to survive. She muses that Lionel Castershire might have some tinned milk she could purchase as she hears Gwen crying. Calm Gwen Down Return to Sally's bedroom and calm down the infant Gwen. After you put her back down, Sally decides to go see Lionel about some more tinned milk. Rewards * 9 Experience Points * Unlocks the quest Don't Cry Over Tinned Milk Known Bugs Quest History Trivia * Despite the break-in and witnessing Gwen, Sally does nothing other than knocking out Spud in response to the man's discovery of Gwen. Gallery Category:Sally's Quests Category:Sally Boyle Category:Quests Category:Story quests Category:St. George's Holm Category:St. George's Holm Quests